Blue Dress
by silverlilies18
Summary: Based off of the story Alice in Wonderland. Reality is horrifying. Do you know the feeling of falling? When you can't stop yourself, on a journey to... well no one really knows. What would you think?


I don't know how I got here. I only remember an absurd journey. I could only have imagined it all. Right? A drawn out sense of falling, like when your sleeping and you imagine gliding through trees, all you see is green and leaves, and right before you hit the ground, your muscles tense up and you jolt awake. Your heart races, then you realized that you were dreaming. Do you remember that? It always left me a bit disoriented. Only, this time I wasn't asleep. This is no dream. I can actually feel their branches reaching out, scratching me as I fall. I've already collided with the tall grass, but it's not really grass at all. There are buildings and homes. It feels so soft.

Like I said, I don't remember landing here. I never even left my yard. I was resting under a tree, in the cool shade, and a pool of gray surrounded me. I know what you are thinking. I promise I didn't doze off. Never have I closed my eyes. This is too real to be a dream. To vivid. It is a beautiful painting which I have somehow become a part of. All I did was follow a little white rabbit.

"I'm late, oh dear. I'm late" He said. I tried asking him what he meant. How could I help him? You would have followed him as well. I know this. But how did I get here? A hole, falling... falling. When I reached out to grab something, anything, they all passed through my hand like water. If I landed I would die. Splat. Right? Have I landed yet? Oh I definitely have. So I must be dead. Although I can't be. I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit disoriented. I couldn't have died, I know. I am still thinking, or is this what death feels like? I don't believe I would know what death feels like.

Oh goodness, I'm so dizzy right now.

Falling. Falling.

Have I landed?

Am I dead?

No. I can't be.

I am most definitely insane however. They always did think so, those who live in reality. Horrible reality. A fantasy is much better. More peaceful. Is this a fantasy? It seems like something I would create, another world. A world with talking flowers and strange little animals. A world where you can get the- delightful?- sense of flying. It sort of is like flying, just down. You are flying down. I think that is the best way of explaining it. It really is peaceful here.

Everything is beginning to clear. Can you see it? The haze is gone. A purple sun peaks out from where it is hidding. I think it is taunting me. No, nothing so soft could tantalize. Is that a blue glow. Oh, just my dress. Wait, a dress. I wasn't wearing a dress. Was I? A little blue dress with a white apron complete with tight black shoes and a matching bow. Maybe. It folded under me like a cushion. Folds swam over the little village. It feels as though the purple sun was blowing on me softly. Warm, comforting. Mother earth, and the village buildings were her children.

You don't even know my name. I'm not quite certain if I have one. Names are so petty and derogatory. I feel like I've been here for a long while. Time sure does seem to slow down. Quite often really. I've been here before. It is all so familiar. But I don't know. I only know that I may or may not be insane. I don't even know if I am. I'll just explain what I see. Golden brown hair cascading over the land, I am however sure it is mine. It is wavy. I wear a light blue dress with a pretty white bow.

I could stand up and explore where I am. See what this little village is could be a dark secret, or maybe the secret to peace. So peaceful. I want to nap here on my bed of buildings. I don't feel any pain. These buildings are all similar. they have little red roofs and windows with crooked sides and red front doors of all sorts of shapes and sizes. That is, after all, the only thing that separates them. A white paint job., all crisp and new. So neat and tidy. Don't you think? I can hear lulling rustles of sleeping willows and harsh whispers of crackling spread gossip and share secrets. It all seems strangely empty.

I cave into the sheets, this is my new resting place. The rabbit may have to wait longer, and the red queen will do as she seems fit. I have no idea what happened, or how I got here. Even whether or not this is real. Am I dead or alive? Does it even matter? I might have created another world. A world of dreams. I am falling. I no longer care.


End file.
